Ese amo, bailando en un sueño
by Zeny
Summary: ...tú serás la dama...


**Ese amo, danzando en un sueño**

…_tú serás la dama…_

Ciel se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos. Había dormido aproximadamente diez horas, con la simple excusa de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Como de costumbre, una parte de si mismo gritó de hambre, provocando que sus ojos se volvieran rasgados y color carmesí; pero _como era de costumbre_, lo ignoró. Se estiró un poco, y se mantuvo esperando algo. ¡Ah! Era cierto. Le había hecho un encargo a su mayordomo, el demonio Sebastian, y por esa razón no lo atendería el día de hoy.

El pequeño demonio Phantomhive estaba seguro de que su sirviente tardaría todo el día, pues le había ordenado que encontrara "una esmeralda tan rara que sea casi desconocida" en Egipto. "Ah, sería conveniente que haya pertenecido a Cleopatra", había dicho Ciel.

Y la cuestión es, ¿en qué parte de Egipto había semejante gema? A Ciel no le importaba. Era la única cosa que se le había ocurrido cuando Sebastian, el día anterior, le había preguntado si deseaba algo, mientras su amo construía aburridamente su décima pirámide de cartas.

En fin, el ex-conde tuvo que vestirse solo, lo cual ya no le era tan dificultoso. Se había dedicado a aprenderlo, lo que no significaba que su mayordomo dejaría de encargarse de esa tarea.

A Ciel le causaba pereza la sola idea de vestirse.

Después de ponerse uno de sus ahora habituales trajes negros, comenzó a releer uno de los tres millones setenta y tres mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos volúmenes que ya había leído por segunda vez.

Cuando le cansaba estar sentado, se le ocurrió leer en la cama, pero minutos más tarde se convenció de que no era una buena idea.

Terminó tirando el libro, y se quedó parado en medio del salón con los ojos cerrados, pensando. Decidió que se mantendría estático hasta que dieran las 2 pasado el mediodía.

Usando nuevamente el desafío de "yo" contra "mí" jugó billar unas tres veces, realizando cada movimiento de su cuerpo de la manera más lenta posible, matando el tiempo.

A las 5:45 pm, acudió a la cocina e "intentó" hacer té negro.

Cruzando las 6:30 pm, salió con aburrimiento y levemente enfadado consigo mismo por no haber preparado un taza de té tan perfecta como las que le daba Sebastian todos los días.

En el momento en el que se sentó en el sofá del salón, se sentía exhaustamente aburrido.

Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, y entonces un objeto centró su atención: el gramófono.

No, no lo haría... ¿o sí?

Un vals comenzó a sonar y Ciel, cerrando los ojos, alzó los brazos al aire, como si sostuviera a su acompañante. _El primer paso hacia adelante.._, le decía la voz del demonio de ojos rojos en su cabeza,_… desde el talón, con el pie izquierdo_… _luego un giro natural…_

Él seguía los pasos, y terminó danzando en el oscuro salón, al ritmo de la música, de una forma maravillosamente casi perfecta.

El tiempo parecía fluir descuidado para Ciel, abstraído de todo excepto su cuerpo en movimiento y el vals que lo acompañaba.

Una marejada de distintos colores se mecían en su mente, haciendo que involuntariamente el niño diera sus propios pasos, improvisando.

Giro. Paso. Giro. _Deslizando la pierna…_

**Clap clap**.

Un sonido trató de adentrarse en su pequeña fantasía en la cual flotaba sobre un lago de aguas plateadas, pero el pequeño bailarín no se dejó interrumpir. Hasta que una muy conocida voz lo "despertó".

- Ciertamente, Joven amo, es impresionante la capacidad que usted posee para sorprenderme. Admirable.

Ciel se detuvo, y junto con él, la música paró de manera abrupta. Abrió los ojos y observó al maldito y endemoniadamente perfecto mayordomo que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona y llena de placer.

Sí; a Ciel también le impresionaba la capacidad del demonio para hacerlo enojar.

- Creí haberte dicho que debías regresar a medianoche.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas por desobedecer esa parte de su orden, _my lord_, pero terminé con la tarea antes de tiempo. – al no obtener respuesta de su amo, Sebastian comentó – Parece que, al fin y al cabo, si tiene usted talento para bailar.

Por primera vez en una gran cantidad de años, Ciel se sonrojó.

- No tenía otra cosa que hacer. – respondió el Joven amo con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos caballeros se miraron fijamente por un buen rato, mientras Sebastian sonreía de esa forma que Ciel tanto odiaba. Continuaron así hasta que Sebastian rompió el silencio y, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, habló.

- Ya que se da la ocasión… ¿Por qué no lo invito a bailar, mi señor? – pidió el mayordomo tendiendo una mano. – Solo para cambiar la rutina diaria. – aclaró.

Sebastian obtuvo una pícara sonrisa de su amo, el cual le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro, Ciel dijo:

- Está bien. – sonreía mirando directamente los carmesíes encendidos en el rostro de su demonio – Pero tú serás la dama.

- Como desee, my lord.

El gramófono comenzó a tocar el mismo vals de hace un rato, sin explicación. Ciel y Sebastian bailaron un magnífico vals, el cual ambos disfrutaron de manera deliciosa. Miraban a la nada mientas se deslizaban juntos al suave compás, pero estando conscientes de los movimientos el uno del otro.

Una sonrisa placida adornaba el rostro de Sebastian, mientras que Ciel cerraba nuevamente sus ojos zafiro oscuro, sonriendo como si solo estuviera haciendo una travesura.

Así continuaron, mucho más tiempo de lo que realmente duraba el vals, hasta que la medianoche los sorprendió, y doce dulces campanadas cantaron en la lejanía, extendiendo el ahuecado sonido. El silencio total cubrió el lugar.

Ciel se paró y soltó a Sebastian, para sentarse después en el sofá, y abrir el libro que había tirado en la mañana. El mayordomo se dirigió a la cocina.

Un pequeño Phantomhive meditaba tranquilamente, observando el cielo nocturno, que era cubierto de titilantes estrellas, hasta que el demonio de cabello azabache entró nuevamente al salón, ofreciéndole la tan esperada gema que _era desconocida_ y _había pertenecido a Cleopatra,_junto a una taza de té negro.

- Quizás deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo; bailar, quiero decir. – dijo Sebastian sensualmente, mirando fijamente a su Joven amo.

Este tomó la esmeralda, que era de forma hexagonal. La examinó para luego hacerla a un lado.

Ciel dio un sorbo, contempló el líquido oscuro y, antes de dar otro, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Quizás.

Hola!

Un placer escribir, espero que les guste etc, etc ,etc *bota el guión que tenía preparado*

Lo que quería aclarar es que, aunque no sea una continuación del primero, los pondré así seguidos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque son de la existencia de Ciel y Sebastian después que el conde es trasformado.

Acepto tomatazos *saca una cestica que tienes puesto TOMATOES* y críticas o sugerencias de todo tipo. Onegai!, opinen!

Un saludo para mis fans! (si es que tengo)

ByE!


End file.
